


What an Obsession Markes?

by Caroline



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/pseuds/Caroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short study on Obsession</p>
            </blockquote>





	What an Obsession Markes?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know nothing, I'm claiming nothing. No disrespect or infringement is intended. This is a piece of fan fiction and should be treated as such.
> 
> Authors note: Written as part of my ten prompt DIY fic table for [AI-Snapshots](http://ai-snapshots.livejournal.com/)

Was it the brush of fingers against his skin? Was it Tommy's lips on his? Was it the taste of the blond, or the blond's touch?

What was it about Tommy Joe that he craved? What was it that was slowly but surely turning into full blown obsession?

For him and for his kind obsessions were dangerous. They were the fine line between between protection and possession, sanity and madness.

A madness that could end up breaking the blond, destroying Tommy's mind. He knows all this and yet he still craves the blond's touch, still craves Tommy.

And there's this part of him tells him that Tommy knows what he is – he's never lied about it or tried to cover it up and Tommy still keeps coming back.

It's that part of him that says Tommy's playing with fire and asking to get burned. That's what's telling him that Tommy knows you don't tease and taunt a vampire unless you want to be broken and turned, yet still Tommy comes.

And still he wants and craves and knows he's being pushed down the path to obsession, he just doesn't understand why.

It's something he knows is wrong. That he can make his own choices in this he's not some fledgling being led round by his nose or in his case by his fangs. And neither is he some hormonal teen who's thinking with his dick rather than his brain.

But still he can't seem to stop.

Or maybe he just doesn't want to.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted August 2011


End file.
